Yume Nikki Tumblr One-Shots
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Yume Nikki and fangame related one-shots I did on my tumblr. I will take requests, either in a review or through an ask.
1. Self Defense

"Put a little more strength in your swing." The white haired girl instructed, leaning against the wall and watching.

Aoshiru looks at Sabitsuki and nods, then back at the steel pipe she lent him in his hands. Standing on shaky feet, he winds up and tries to swing the pipe. It collides against a wall, chipping it; though, the force of it makes him lose his footing and fall. "Ow... I, I don't think this is working for me."

"Maybe you just need a different weapon." Sabitsuki said, standing over him, yanking him back to his feet. "Maybe a gun - what do you think?"

"I, I'm not sure..." he said, giving her trademark weapon back. "Say, um... why do you want to help me learn to defend myself? I thought Urotsuki was your gir..."

"I can't handle seeing the sick and weak get abused." she said bluntly, an unhappy expression on her face. "Friend, girlfriend, whatever, I don't want her abusing ill people."

"Ah... but, um, why don't you ask her to... not hurt me?"

"Pfft. Do you think that I control her? I tell her not to do wheelies while we're riding on a motorcycle - and guess what? Fucker does it anyway."

He nods, while looking at her pale complexion and hair. "...did you need to defend yourself before?"

"Hm?"

"When you first got Rust."

The room experiences a brief, awkward silence. "...Not me, but..." Sabitsuki closed her eyes, reminiscing, a frown on her face. "...there were all sorts of children like me, that needed help. ...the damn world screwed them over as often as the disease did."

"...I'm... sorry for asking -"

"It's fine." She said, trying to dispell unfriendly memories from her mind. "So, what do you think of knives? I've got a friend that can hook you up..."


	2. Living Together

The first thing Madotsuki does when she wakes up in the morning is to go out on the balcony and get some fresh air. She's careful not to wake up either of her girlfriends as she left the bed, which was a big one that they all chipped in to buy when they moved in together.

Stepping outside, she looked upon the skyline and is greeted with a mid-afternoon sky, a bustling city below. In the past, she wouldn't really care about what goes on outside, but in recent days, she's been in a better mood to appreciate the view.

After a few minutes of watching the world below, she goes inside and saw that Urotsuki's awake, sitting on the bed, putting her shoes on. "Afternoon, Maddy." She greeted while she ties her shoelaces. "Had good dreams?"

"Better than usual." Madotsuki replied; she had to remember to record it in her journal.

"Good to hear. I'm off on a food run, do you want anything?"

"Um.. no thanks."

"M'kay." She stood up and hopped on over to Madotsuki, kissing her on the cheek. "Be back in a bit~" With that, she skipped away and out the front door.

Sabitsuki rolls in the sheets, barely awake. "I want some chi- damn it, she's gone." She groggily sat up, reaching for her diary on the nightstand.

"She always gets your chips, you shouldn't worry about it."

While she was out, Madotsuki joined Sabitsuki on the bed with her own book and they started writing in them, sitting next to each other. Ever since the move, all three girls often sit down and writes out their dreams together, sharing each other's dreams and comforting one another's nightmares. "Dreamed of fighting one of those Kaibutsu last night." Sabitsuki said, openly reflecting on her entry.

"Did you beat them?"

"...course I did. Those guys are weak shit."

Madotsuki peers over her shoulder and frowns. "That sounds painful for you."

"Go away."

Madotsuki instead throws her arms around her. "You don't have to act tough around me, you know..."

"...hmph..." despite the sound of annoyance, she didn't mind the sweatered girl's hug.

"I'm back!" They hear Urotsuki call out in the hallway. She entered, carrying a grocery bag; before heading to the small kitchen they had (another perk of their combined money), she waltzed over to Sabitsuki, handing out a bag of chips with a smooch on the cheek. "For you, Sabby~"

"Thanks, Uro..." she replied, pale cheeks flushing.

"Ah, um, are you going to be cooking breakfast today?" Madotsuki asked; they all take turns making food every morning (or when they wake up).

"...if microwaving stuff counts as cooking, then yep!"

"I don't mind." Sabitsuki said, already digging into her bag.

"Me neither, but I'm cooking us a real meal tomorrow." Madotsuki commented.


	3. Petty Argument

Sabitsuki sits on the sidelines, watching the argument between Madotsuki and Urotsuki unfold. The pale girl was surprised: she had never seen Madotuki act genuinely angry before. The closest she's seen her act angry was when she was mildly annoyed by Urotsuki when she put an empty orange juice carton in the fridge.

Though, what surprised Sabitsuki more is how petty the argument is.

"I'm just saying, 1st person battles are hella lame." Urotsuki said, shrugging.

"They allow you to use your imagination!" Madotsuki shouted, "You just have a weak imagination!"

Urotsuki rolls her eyes. "Have you seen my dreams?"

"Tsk, you just don't understand the MOTHER games."

It had all started when they sat down and had a casual talk about video games. Madotsuki had brought her Famicom to their apartment, but she had lost all her games except for Nasu, which, quite is, quite frankly, a shitty and depressing game. Urotsuki and Sabitsuki promised to buy their girlfriend more games to replace the ones she lost in the move; when asked if she wanted something specific, she stated her fondness for the MOTHER games, to which Urotsuki replied:

"That overrated series?"

And now they were duking it out verbally, as if it were some internet slapfight.

"It's just a Dragon Quest clone!" Urotsuki insisted.

"It turned into something much more than that, you just don't understand."

"I understand… that you have shit taste in Famicom games."

"Fight me."

Sabitsuki isn't sure whether to step in or not. It's not as if their relationship would be threatened by some video game - that's what Mario Party does. She just hoped that neither of them would drag her into their argument.


End file.
